


The Most Magical Time of the Year (Part 1)

by ArialBlack



Series: The Most Magical Time of the Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, Christmas, Confession, F/F, Falling In Love, Holiday Season, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romance, No Sex, Romance, Teasing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialBlack/pseuds/ArialBlack
Summary: Intending to discover vault related info, Valen Welsh (MC) works with Bill Weasley and Rowan Khanna to read a secret notebook belonging to Merula Snyde. The notebook turns out to be Merula's diary! Written inside is a personal look into Merula's developing feelings towards the main character.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Character(s), Merula Snyde/Original Female Character(s), Merula Snyde/You, Merula/MC, Player Character/Merula Snyde
Series: The Most Magical Time of the Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Most Magical Time of the Year (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoselynEhrhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoselynEhrhardt/gifts).



> Copyright Disclaimer:  
> I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery or any of the characters used from within the story. Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery is a mobile app game published by Jam City under license from Portkey Games. This is solely a fanfiction with the purpose of entertainment and is being shared with no financial profit to me.
> 
> Spoiler Warning:  
> The setting of my story will take place within Year 5. I will do my best to avoid spoiling information beyond this year but if you have not reached this point in the game - please be advised that content may be spoiled for you. Also remember that Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery can take many different routes depending on the choices you make in the game, so the events in my story may or may not align with your own personal experience with the game. I have added some non-cannon information to flesh out the character’s lives beyond the premise of the story, which you can disregard if it doesn’t match your own head-cannon.
> 
> ***MC = Valen Welsh***

The Most Magical Time of the Year

**(Part One)**

Wreaths and holly garlands adorned the castle walls throughout Hogwarts. Hot cocoa and eggnog was passed around greedily at tables in the Great Hall. Even the Whomping Willow had been christened with a strand of mistletoe, which some brave bloke had set up as more of a joke than an invitation to snog beneath the viscous tree. Every student was in a state of frenzy as the Celestial Ball approached, which was the only thing left standing between them and break for the holidays. Everyone except for Merula Snyde, it would seem, who was not in a festive mood; something at least respectable for any resident of the House of Slytherin.

“Listen, Barnaby. Don’t you think winter break is a bit of a waste of time? Who needs that much time off for a holiday?!“ Merula declared before taking a giant bite out of her sandwich. “Just get a couple days off and then go back to your business. Otherwise, people get lazy and forget how to duel worth a pop.” She ranted while a doey-eyed Barnaby sat across the table from her.

He smiled nervously while running his fingers through his hair. “I like Christmas though. There are a bunch of lights everywhere and - oh! You get presents.” He offered warmly with an earnest grin.

Merula slammed her fist on the table in impatience. “You’re missing the point! All that time off causes people to forget things and get rusty. I don’t spend my time at Hogwarts just counting the days until I can go home like some people! I would rather be here getting stronger…” She spoke heatedly before her voice trailed off as something else caught her attention. Her eyes followed Valen Welsh as she entered the cafeteria with a nonchalant Bill Weasley by her side.

Valen was overheard chatting with Bill as they walked towards the table where the Gryffindors usually sat. “We’re running out of time before holiday break to find the next vault. I’m worried more people are going to get hurt.” She explained in a soft Scottish accent. Dirty blond bangs hung over furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m sure we have nothing to worry about. Rakepick is working with us now, so she will alert us if anything gets too weird. In the meantime, I think you’re overdue for something not vault related.” Bill replied in a tone of complete confidence as they started to walk out of earshot of Merula. Merula noticed though that Valen’s body language still did not change. Determination permeated off her athletic build, no doubt from a desire to find answers about her brother, Jacob.

“Finally, somebody else isn’t trying to slug off when there is still so much to be done.” Merula said aloud to herself before noticing Barnaby had been talking to her the entire time she had been watching Valen.

“...And I really think my drumming skills are improving. I’ve been practicing ‘You Give Love a Bad Name’ lately. I think the band is going to be impressed! Hopefully.” Barnaby chatted away as Merula’s gaze refocused on him.

“What? What are you talking about? Oh... Nevermind, I have to go take care of something.” She said and got up from the table before he could respond. Merula took a deep breath, counted to five and then walked over with complete composure and aloofness to where Valen and Bill were sitting.

“So Welsh... I hope you’re not losing focus over Rakepick’s training for silly things like the Celestial Ball. It would be a shame if you couldn’t hold your own in a tough spot.” Merula said with a smirk; her violet eyes met Valen’s as if challenging her.

“Uh, hello Merula. Glad you brought this up, actually. I was just telling Bill that I think we shouldn’t lose focus just yet. There’s something we’re missing here…” Valen responded and then extended a hand to offer Merula a seat at the table beside them. Awkwardly, Merula stared at the empty seat for a couple seconds before rolling her eyes.

“Fine! I guess you need my help then. Otherwise, you guys are just going to get yourselves killed.” She blurted out before finally sitting down.

“That’s the team spirit! Glad you have the utmost faith in us.” Bill playfully teased her, which only seemed to make Merula more defensive.

“Team spirit? I’m in this for myself. I’ve already been taking a lot of notes about observations I’ve made that neither of you two geniuses seemed to notice! Ha!” Like a shield of armor, Marula wore her cocky attitude tightly so that the young witch would never be the fool. Never be vulnerable to their scrutiny. Never be vulnerable to their rejection. Her hands balled into fists on her lap. Was Bill mocking her? Was Valen not impressed?

“Care to share the notes with us so we can be up to speed?” Valen asked calmly. She could sense there was more to Merula than what was shown on the prickly surface, but just what that was - Valen wasn’t sure yet. She knew enough from dealing with the rumors surrounding her “traitorous” brother that there was often more to the story than people care to realize. Unfortunately, everytime the two seemed to have a good moment together, it always seemed like Merula retreated even further away.

“Why would I share them with you?! That doesn’t serve my goal at all. Figure it out for yourselves.” Merula bluffed as if she was already two steps ahead of them. She wanted them to be curious about what her agenda was. She wanted Valen to compete with her to get there first.

Incredulous, Bill didn’t want to play these ego games. He was older than Valen and Merula, and sometimes felt like puberty was clouding their perception. “I thought you just said you were going to help us.” He reminded her. His red hair draped past his shoulders like strands of fire.

Embarrassed, Merula jumped up from the table and quickly grabbed her backpack. “Well then… this was a stupid idea!” Merula yelled at the two and then rushed out of the lunchroom. In her haste, a notebook and wads of paper fell out of her half-zipped backpack. They landed on the floor with a thud, but Merula didn’t turn back for them. She kept walking away with teeth clenched from rage.

“Wait, Merula! Your notebook!” Valen tried, but Merula ignored her. Disappointed, Valen brushed the items from the floor into her arms and sat them on the table. “I’ll ask Barnaby to give this back to her. She at least won’t feel tempted to spit in his face.”

Bill stopped her before she could call Barnaby over. “What if this notebook has the notes she was referring to? Maybe she was going to show them to us had I not scared her away.” He wondered as he picked up the notebook to get a closer look.

“How can we be sure? What if it’s just notes from class?”

“I guess we won’t know until we look.” Bill Weasley opened the notebook to reveal blank page after blank page. This was extra curious since some pages were dog-eared and looked flipped through frequently. The two Gryffindors turned every single page for something, but clean white paper was all they found.

“Bollocks… she spell-protected it. Merula really is a clever girl.” Bill said with a huff.

“I don’t think she is going to help us out either. Also, this wouldn’t be the first time she has hidden important information from me. I swear… why can’t Merula just tell me what’s going on?” Valen narrowed her golden eyes in frustration. The pair knew that if this notebook indeed held vital info to their quest, they would be fools for not finding a way to read it. Pushing ethics aside, it was decided they would find a way to break the spell Merula was using to conceal her writing.

But first, charms class with Professor Flitwick!

\-----

Nestled by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, Rowan Khanna sat in a comfy red recliner studying her notes from the day. Completely absorbed by the text, Rowan used one free hand to grab a gingerbread cookie off a plate besider her. Without looking away from the book, she dipped the cookie into a glass of milk and then nibbled on it. A Christmas tree in the corner casted a warm glow of red, blue, and green as the lights twinkled around the branches. This was Rowan’s ideal way to spend an evening. Suddenly, the door jolted open and Valen proceeded Bill into the room - carrying Merula’s notebook in tow.

“My sweet Rowan! We could really use your help.” Bill announced before crouching down beside her chair in front of the fire, still cold from the snowy walk outside, Bill shuddered as he rubbed his hands together. “I really need to invest in a decent coat.”

“We think Merula is hiding information from us about the vaults. She pretty much outed herself before dropping this book by accident. Unfortunately, we can’t read it because it’s spell-protected.” Valen explained before grabbing a gingerbread cookie from the plate and then munching on it.

Rowan calmly closed her textbook and sat it down on her lap. “Sure, I can take a look at it. I’m somewhat familiar with concealment spells.” She said merrily before examining the notebook. “Hmm, the strength of this spell is pretty powerful… she must really want to keep this stuff private. Fortunately, there is a potion you can drink to gain eyes of insight - which will only temporarily allow a person to get around her spell.” Rowan informed them as her eyes scanned the pages through thick rimmed glasses. “You’ll need to acquire lemongrass, marjoram, and a newt’s tail. All of this can be found in Professor Snape’s class.” She concluded. 

“Oh dear, it’s probably best I do this then since we will need to be very sneaky.” Bill asserted as visions of an angry Professor Snape filled his mind.

“Are you saying I can’t be sneaky?” Valen jested.

“As a sibling of the famous Jacob Welsh… you’re lucky Snape hasn’t burned you alive with just a glare.” Bill replied with a laugh.

Valen rolled her eyes but, nonetheless, agreed. “Great, let’s regroup after you manage to survive potion’s class.”

\-------

That evening, Valen returned from Quidditch practice tired and sweaty. She put up her broom and gear in her dorm room and then sighed as she collapsed onto the bed. Sensing to comfort her, Valen’s pet cat climbed on top of her and then curled into a ball on her lap. Rhythmic purring vibrated against Valen’s stomach. “I can’t believe I’m doing this… invading her privacy. Merula is going to be pissed.” Valen thought to herself. Her fingers reached over and softly scratched behind her cat’s ear. “I just wish we could be real with each other… everything feels like it’s hidden behind a barrier. Plus, she finally beat me in our last duel! Can’t she see I’m not her rival anymore...” Valen imagined Merula’s fiery violet eyes and smirking pink lips before feeling her face grow hot.

While trying to make a justification for being flustered, there suddenly was a knock at her bedroom door. Valen opened the door to see a beaming Bill Weasley and a confident Rowan Khanna by his side.

“The potion is ready; it’s go time!” Bill stated before producing a vial with bright green fluid contained.

“The potion came out rather nicely, if I don’t say so myself.” Rowan grinned with the satisfaction of accomplishing a difficult potion, not yet taught to fifth year students like herself. “Unfortunately, Bill was only able to gather enough ingredients for one dose before Snape noticed.” She lamented with a sigh.

“Still… you guys have done an awesome job. Which one of us should drink it?” Valen asked as her cat lazily lounged on the bed.

“Well, since I gathered the ingredients and Rowan made the potion, I think you should be the one to test drive it, Valen.” Bill asserted before handing her the vial. “Plus, knowing Miss Snyde, I’m afraid I might read some demented revenge fantasy about our heads on sticks.” He joked.

Rowan sat the notebook down on Valen’s writing desk and then placed clean paper and a quill beside it. “If it’s super detailed, you might want to transcribe the urgent stuff onto these pages not affected by her spell. That way we can read it like a guide when you’re done. And if it’s the revenge fantasy, then I guess... just let us know the highlights.” She advised Valen.

“We’ll catch up with you in the morning. I really need to get some sleep before my herbology exam tomorrow. Professor Sprout likes to gift baby mandrakes to whoever doesn’t do well.” Bill Weasley rolled his eyes before excusing himself. Rowan wished Valen luck before also turning in for the night, as she liked to get up super early so she could spend a couple hours rechecking her homework before classes started.

Now alone in the room, Valen gazed at the notebook reluctantly. Could this bring her closer to finding Jacob? Would this make her understand Merula’s motives better? Valen didn’t know what awaited her. With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and then sat down at the writing desk. Quickly, she swallowed the potion from the vial as a shot with no chaser. It oozed down the back of her throat like cough syrup and had a weird aftertaste. Valen started coughing, but within seconds felt a warmth all over her body. Her pupils dilated and her vision became hypersensitive. With a glance around the room, Valen could see details her normal eyes could not perceive. She could see every grain of wood in the floorboards beneath her and the individually stitched threads in her comforter on the bed. Valen finally opened the notebook and words flowed to the once empty pages as if being actively written in the moment. This was it. Valen could read every page.

> _December 23, 1987_
> 
> _Still stuck at home for winter break. I’ve spent most of this time working on casting my patronus. Why did it have to be a silly puffskein! I guess it isn’t as majestic as Welsh’s Abraxan - but I am growing to be rather fond of this little fur ball. I don’t feel so lonely when it’s around. I guess that’s something._
> 
> _Aunt Edith said she would come by for Christmas. Of course, this morning I received her owl with a note that said she was stuck at her kid’s place. She promised to come by for New Years instead. I don’t care if she does really. I don’t believe anything she says much anymore. Aunt Edith told me she had been sending my letters to my parents in Azkaban, because she knew it meant a lot to me. Then I found them unsent in her nightstand. I’m not a child! She can just tell me the truth and stop acting like I’m too fragile to take it._
> 
> _Welsh told me she would visit me on Christmas so I won’t be alone. I don’t want her to come! I don’t need her here - looking at me with eyes full of pity. Why can’t she just bugger off and go celebrate with all her other friends. I know she would rather be with them than me. Welsh probably won’t come anyway. I expect her owl any moment with the news._
> 
> _I wonder if she will come..._

A large lump formed in Valen’s throat as she read the first entry. The realization hit her hard that this wasn’t about how to advance through the vaults - it was Merula Snyde’s personal diary. Worse yet, Valen remembered this moment. It was Christmas last year when Merula and Valen were still fourth years. Valen’s face flushed bright red. These are Merula’s private thoughts about her! Valen told herself to stop reading and close the notebook.

Close.

The.

Notebook.

Valen’s hand trembled. The page suddenly felt heavy between her fingers. All Valen could think about was Merula sitting there writing this and thinking about her. Maybe she could just read the Christmas entry and see how she felt that day. What would one more entry hurt? She’s already read this one… and Merula will be upset with her either way that she’s come this far. CLOSE THE NOTEBOOK.

Valen turned to the next page and began reading again.

> _December 25, 1987_
> 
> _So Welsh came. So what? She stopped by around lunch time with a bin full of food Mrs. Weasley apparently helped her prepare for us. There was sliced ham, a bowl of stuffing, salad mix, and two bread rolls. Welsh herself had made a Scotch meat pie and Cock-a-leekie soup so, according to her, “I could try her Scottish cooking and to not attack her if it was bad.” Does she really think I would attack her? I told her my cooking was way better and showed her the pumpkin pie I spent all last night making. Just because I made pie does not mean I wanted her to come._
> 
> _Then Welsh kept playing Christmas music on her walkman for us to listen to. I told her it was very dorky, but she looked so happy singing “It’s the most wonderful time of the year!” Plus, she looked kind of nice dressed up in a sweater. I mean, I guess anything looks better than that dumb Gryffindor uniform._
> 
> _We went outside and built a snowman, because I had a feeling she likes that kiddy stuff. I told her it was Professor Snape and gave it a frowny face. She actually laughed. So then we made Professor Snape a wife out of snow and Welsh gave her a bored face and said that’s her bedroom eyes. HA! It was so funny._
> 
> _I decided since Welsh wasn’t being so annoying today, I would teach her a spell. So I taught her how to make it snow. I told her I wanted to make it snow more so we could have a snowball fight, but she wanted to make snow angels first… and she laid next to me in the snow. She started spreading her legs and arms. Her hand touched mine in the snow… I don’t know if she noticed._
> 
> _After our snowball fight, we went inside to warm up by the fire. I gave her hot cocoa and laughed when she got whip cream on her nose. I told Welsh the spell should be considered her Christmas gift because that was me sharing my expertise with her. She said she got me a gift too and pointed to my Christmas tree . There a box was sitting with a red ribbon around it. I didn’t even see her put it there!_
> 
> _When I opened it, there was a songbook and a cassette tape. She knows I like music… she thought of me… I don’t know how to feel. I played some of the songs from the songbook on the piano while she was still there, but I haven’t played the cassette tape yet._
> 
> _It has my name written on it in her own handwriting. I’m almost scared to play it. She picked out music she thought I would like. What if I actually do like it?_

\-------------------- **By Arial Black**


End file.
